


Thirst

by MoRdDiOxIdE



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BH is a vampire, BH is an ass what is new, BH is fake, Demencia is a hopeless romantic, Flug becomes a vampire, M/M, Parents died, better than twilight, flug is kinda depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoRdDiOxIdE/pseuds/MoRdDiOxIdE
Summary: so this was inspired by another vamp villainous fic floating around here. Uh, the author of it actually motivated me to start writing my ideas so I thank them for that. And, im a sucker for a vamp flug.





	Thirst

The rain dribbled across the window pane as Flug stared out into the streets, watching as commoners passed by his home, umbrella in hand, oblivious to the death the suffocated the world in which they lived in. The merciful hands of death coming to claim them all in the days coming. Flug often wished these hands would come faster. It had been two years since his parents had left him alone with his sister, Demencia, and since then it had been dark and dreary in the town in which they lived, as if the town itself was also suffering great loss and extended its mourning. Flug envied the way his mother always found happiness in the simplest of things. She was content in the small, boring town of Thaumery. A town where nothing happened. A town as bland as the color tan. Flug drew in a deep breath, trying to push down the sudden thoughts of his mother. He missed her dearly, as did his sister. As for his father, he was never close to him. His father was the sportesy type, always trying to get Flug into baseball or soccer when all Flug wanted to do was study atoms and build exploding volcanoes. Of course, this was all when he was younger. Flug had put his entire life on hold when he turned 18, just to take care of Demencia. He had to decline college offers just to make sure his younger sister would make it through high school. At the time, it tortured him to have to push off all of those college offers, but now he was grateful he did. Watching as Demencia grew up he realized she never would have made it without him. 

Then he heard the heavy stomping of tennis-shoes hitting the rug down the hall. Flug slowly turned his head to face the doorway, right as his sister skidded to a stop in front of him. She had their mothers smile. Her eyes were bright and filled with glee, her hair dripping wet.

"I see you didn't bother to grab an umbrella on your way out." Flug scoffed, eyeing her up. Though she was a joy to be around she always dressed so sloppily. She had no care for what she looked like, or what she made Flug look like.

Demencia shook her head, letting out a shrill giggle. He bright yellow contacts adding to the brightness in her eyes. She gripped the door frame, hardl containing her excitement. Flug made a hand motion, beckoning her to go on. 

"I met a boy today!" the girl shrieked, squealing as she hopped up and down on her heels. Flug clasped his hands together, letting the protective dad role set in.

"And where did you meet this boy, hm?" Flug asked, rubbing his hands against each other, tilting his head ever so slightly. Demencia put a finger to her bottom lip and looked to the ceiling, humming to herself. Flug eyed her suspiciously.

"Coffee shop, three blocks down." She finally decided, giving a small shrug to her older brother. Flug almost jumped up from where he was sitting, hands balling into fists. He jutted a finger towards her, brows furrowed. 

"You know you can't trust strangers! What have we discussed!?" 

"Well, uh, by the way, I trusted him enough to bring him home."

"You did what?" Flug hissed through his teeth, almost seething with rage. How could she be so stupid!? Flug stormed down the hallway, pushing his sister to the side. When he came to the living room he was almost stunned by the man delicately sitting upon their couch. The stranger turned his head to stare at Flug. . .hungrily. But this man. . .he was no ordinary man. His skin was a cool gray color and he wore a large, black top hat upon his head. He gave a polite nod and stood, hands behind his back. He was very over dressed for just a coffee shop with his blood red dress shirt, tan vest, black tie, black dress pants , and sleek black dress shoes. Flug cocked his head to the side, face contorted into a rather puzzled expression. After about a minute of them staring at each other, Demencia scurried into the room, long ponytail flowing behind her.

"You did not mention another living with you." The stranger said, his voice deep and raspy, yet soothing and non threatening. Almost seductive. Flug shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"I-It must've slipped my mind. ." Demencia said looking to the floor for comfort against the man's perfection. Flug saw this, how the man could easily manipulate his sister. She was like putty in his hands, shifting to his will. These actions again fueled the fire within. Flug crossed his arms, eyes narrowing on the new comer. The man flashed him a toothy smile and a flirtatious wink before graciously gliding over to Demencia, scooping her up and whisking her away to her room. 

Flug was left alone, seething with rage and confusion. His body trembled, but it wasn't rage that left him this way. That man, in mere seconds, had made Flug yearn to be near him. He wanted to feel his touch. He wanted him to...bite him? This was all such a new feeling. Such a forced feeling. Flug pushed it away, taking in a deep breath to restore his composure. He tried to focus on anything but his sister and this stranger, but it was hard when Demencias excited giggles sounded through the house every two minutes. 

Eventually, Flug decided the best way to take his mind off things would be to play some music and work on the blueprints for a new invention of his. Scanning through his playlist, he finally settled on a song called The Haunting. Then he went to his room to retrieve his paper and pencil, then got to work. As he sketched his design his mind began to wonder. He wondered about what he parents would think of Demencia if they were here today. What they would say. What they would do, and at some point, Flug wondered what it was like for them to die. Their deaths were a tragedy. Police officials decided their deaths were the product of an animal attack due to the mauled necks and arms. Whatever had attacked sure was hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by another vamp villainous fic floating around here. Uh, the author of it actually motivated me to start writing my ideas so I thank them for that. And, im a sucker for a vamp flug.


End file.
